


Time Lords Rarely Sleep

by Rod



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding that perfect moment is harder than you would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords Rarely Sleep

It's not for nothing that Time Lords rarely sleep. An idle observer might think that given the whole of space and time to play with, one would take his or her time, so to speak, picking and choosing the best places to be. The exact day to get the perfect view of the sunset behind the spires of Memison, that sort of thing.

What is forgotten is that such moments have to be found in the first place, and that searching for a needle in Eternity is no easy task.

Ironic, really, that Time Lords don't have time to sleep.


End file.
